1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mold and a method for producing molded glass articles. More specifically, it relates to a mold and a method for producing a molded glass article having an opening and a protruding hollow portion (to be sometimes referred to as a neck portion) which, in a front view of the article as viewed from its opening, is hidden or shown to protrude outwardly of the open circumferential wall portion of the glass article defining the aforesaid opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional press-molding method comprising charging a molten mass of glass into the depressed portion of a female mold and pressing it by a male mold cannot give a glass article having an opening and a protruding hollow portion which, in a front view of the article as viewed from the opening in the pressing direction, is hidden or shown to protrude outwardly of the open circumferential wall portion of the glass article defining its opening, and can only produce glass articles having no such projecting portion. Glass articles having such a protruding hollow portion have therefore been produced by forming a main portion and a protruding portion separately by press forming, and thereafter bonding them to each other. This method is time-consuming and low in yield, and involves a high cost of production.